


I Adore You with All Five Senses

by CarolineShea



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineShea/pseuds/CarolineShea
Summary: Written for the prompt, "Santana is the only one who can make Brittany come." Set in early S3, pre-relationship.





	

Santana will never tire of this sight: 

Brittany's coin-gold hair spilling in rivulets down the slope of her pillow, the pale translucence of her body splashing against the deep blue fabric of the bedding; the dusk-rose flush spreading across Brittany's skin, the slight quivers of movement as her thighs shake, as her bare breasts bounce, as her hips grind shamelessly into the mattress; the look of her face as she bites down on her trembling lower lip and stares pleadingly down at Santana, her eyes half-closed and her expression half-desperate - 

Santana will never tire of these sounds:

Brittany's voice conveys all of her inner urgency. When they start off, she's still able to speak, although she doesn't say much beyond a few murmured words of encouragement or a shyly whispered request - but after a certain point, she loses the capacity to voice her thoughts and the only sounds spilling out of her are wrecked, indecipherable syllables; sharp, inhaled gasps or low, exhaled moans. As she nears completion, the muscles in her throat constrict and it seems to be all Brittany can do to keep dragging in air; it's at this point that her voice stops altogether, and the only sounds in the room are Brittany's harsh, panting gasps and half-hiccuping sobs and the slick glide of skin-on-skin - 

Santana will never tire of this scent:

Brittany's smell is intoxicating; the salt-sweat scent of her skin mixed with the calendula lotion she applies liberally to keep her arms and legs baby-soft; the light, floral aroma of the lavender-rose perfume she rubs on her neck and wrists; then the smell of Brittany herself, the rich, feminine musk that grows stronger as Brittany becomes more and more aroused; the subtle allure of her pheromones making Santana's mouth water, making her want to wrap herself around Brittany and just breathe in all of her -

Santana will never tire of these sensations:

The feel of Brittany beneath her, the hot fever-flush of her skin, lightly tinged with sweat; the sharp ridges of her shoulders and collarbone, the soft, smooth slopes of her breasts, the smooth plane of her back, the contours of her stomach, the strong muscles of her thighs and buttocks, the toned tautness of her dancer's body as it shifts and shudders beneath Santana's ministrations; the feel of the velvet heat between Brittany's legs, the warm, tight wetness surrounding her fingers, the muscles contracting around her as Brittany arches her hips off the bed - 

Santana will never tire of this taste:

The bitter-salty-sour-sweet flavor of Brittany; the indescribable taste of the wetness that pools between Brittany's legs, the dizzying high of drinking it from its source; the sheer intimacy and trust inherent in this act; as Santana dips her tongue into Brittany; the taste evoking in Santana images of dark, damp earth - of metal, of blood, of the scent of bitter aloe and the sharp, sour tang of citrus - 

Santana can find it in her to be sorry that Brittany has never found a lover with Santana's level of patience and skill. 

It's a shame, really, that all of Brittany's 'dates' have ended the exact same way - with Brittany calling or texting Santana - or sometimes just showing up at her door - with her hair mussed and her eyes clouded with lust and her nerves all shot to hell - but with an ache between her legs that no one but Santana can satisfy.

But it also means that Santana is the only person who has ever seen this gorgeous girl in the throes of ecstasy; who has seen, heard, smelled, touched, and tasted this beautiful creature as she flies apart - as she loses herself; as she finds herself.

It also means that Santana is the only person to see the aftermath, to hold Brittany as she falls back down to earth, boneless and exhausted and shivering softly from the spark of aftershocks; as she curls herself around Santana, the length of her lithe form enveloping her like a blanket; as she presses soft kisses into Santana's neck and shoulders; as she twines their pinkies together. It's as satisfying as sex, in its own way, and as loath as she is to admit it - 

Santana will never tire of this, either.

 

FIN


End file.
